


Just A Bump on The Road

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Gun play, M/M, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punk Lucifer, Sharing a Bed, Table Dance, Tattoos, forked tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Sam's neighbor throws a big party for her eighties birthday. She asks if some of her family members could sleep in Sam's house and Sam turns to have to share his bed with her grandson, Lucifer. When they were young Sam was afraid of him but it had been a long time since they met and Lucifer isn't as scary as he was before.UPDATE CHAPTER 2: Sam pays a visit to Lucifer in Detroit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language, I apologize for the numerous typos and mistakes you will find.

It promised to be a party like they never seen in their street. Sam’s parent’s neighbor turned eighty and she was determined to celebrate it properly. “One big nonsense before the light goes out” as she said. Sam always loved her crude manners of speaking. As everybody always assumed a woman of her age shouldn’t speak like this, she made a point to shock them without looking like she did it on purpose. She had been some kind of trouble maker in her time and it still showed.

So when she invited him along his family to her birthday party, naturally Sam accepted. She was kind of a third grandmother to him. And when she asked them if they could shelter some of her family members in their home, as hers would be already full of people, of course they accepted.

That’s how Sam ended to share his bedroom with Lucifer. Sam hadn’t seen him for a long time. When they were children, Lucifer spent all his holidays at his grandparents home with his brothers and sisters, bringing a storm of games, laughters and pranks on their way. Lucifer was a little bit older than Sam and he had inherit his grandmother's agitated mind. Truth to be told, Sam was afraid of him when they were younger and he would stick to his big brother everytime Lucifer was on sight. Of course, Sam never admitted he was scared and therefore had to play with the kids across the street. Then, they grew up and Lucifer came less often, until he finally moved to Detroit years ago. After that, Sam only had news from him by his grandmother, from time to time. She liked to rant about his unusual way of life but it was obvious Lucifer beneficiated of the preferred grandson statute.

And the joy on her face was also visible when the sound of a big motorcycle’s engine made itself heard from the backyard of her garden. A moment later, Lucifer appeared and he was nothing like Sam remembered. He wasn’t the too tall teenager Sam remembered the last time he met him. Sure, he was still tall, even if Sam was slightly taller now, and he always had this blond hair that stuck in every senses. But now that Lucifer was a full grown man, he had put some weight on. Muscles mainly. He had become some kind of impressive shaped man with his broad shoulders that showed under the black rock band t-shirt he wore and just a little bit of soft tummy. And most of all, Lucifer was covered with tattoos and piercings.

The man seemed not to care when a little silence happened as he entered the garden and dropped a black spiked leather jacket and a helmet on a chair. He was like an elephant in the room but was evidently used to make that effect on people. He walked straight to his grandmother and enlaced her in his big arms as he wished her a happy birthday. He didn’t allowed the old lady to get up and lowered himself to her level so she could look at him. It must have been a long time since they saw each others eyes to eyes. Sam caught the sight of a tear of happiness in her eyes. After that first tender moment, the old lady began to yell at her grandson. What had he done again with his face? And what was this awful doodle he had now on his neck? He was art, he said as he argued with her. A sparkle of happiness showed in the man’s eyes and he get up again to show her his back, asking his grandmother, with a childlike voice, if she wanted to see his new tattoo.

“Lucifer Milton, is this an upside down cross on your skin? You, bad seed! You will go to church next Sunday and ask for forgiveness and guidance, you hear me! Tell me you can get rid of this monstrosity.”

Lucifer laughed and lowered to her level again. He planted a kiss on her cheek. She quickly grabbed his chin and commanded him to pull out his tongue in front of everyone. Sam didn’t understand why at first, but when he did, Lucifer displayed a forked tongue that made some people of the audience gasp. The old lady gave him a slap but it had nothing brutal in it. It was more of a pat on the cheek than nothing else. She could yell at him and blame him for his look in front of everyone all she wanted, it was obvious that, for real, she liked it. Her grandson was nothing like her neighbors and friends have ever seen and she was proud of that. Sam knew her enough to see that she was putting on a show. And Lucifer was probably going along with her, as he didn’t look annoyed at all to be put in shame in front of everyone. Maybe he had put some extra care on his look today for this purpose, seeing the number of rings that adorned his fingers and the holes in his black jeans that could have been avoided easily if he had wanted to look less tawdry.

Anyway, at first, the plan was to add a mattress on Sam’s bedroom floor for Lucifer. But it turned out that they needed all extra mattresses they had to welcome all of the lady’s guests. Finally, the spare mattress had to go to another room for someone else and all had left was Sam’s bed. He apologized to Lucifer for it and offered to drive him to an hotel in town, but Lucifer said it didn’t matter as long as Sam didn’t sleep in a queen size bed. That’s how Sam had to share a bed with another guy. He hadn’t had to do it since his childhood and it was a little bit awkward for him. But Lucifer shrugged it off and undressed unceremoniously to his underwears and lied down Sam’s bed like it wasn’t a big deal. Sam lied down next to him and switched off the light, drowning the room in the dull pale light of the moon outside.

After a moment, Lucifer turned and lifted himself on his elbow to watch Sam. Sam could see a soft smile on his lips. When he opened his mouth to ask him if he needed something, Lucifer lowered himself and kissed him, his free hand went straight to Sam’s cock under his pajama pants and started to stroke him. Lucifer’s tongue slid in his mouth and caressed his. The kiss turned sloppy in no time. The snake bites on Lucifer’s lower lip and the forked tongue were addictive. Sam felt overwhelmed by it and followed Lucifer’s lead, kissing back as he hardened in Lucifer’s hand without realising it. Lucifer let go of Sam’s lips with a gentle bite.

Maybe Sam should have stop him at this moment, it would have been the good time to do it. But he just stared at him instead. Lucifer took a look at Sam and bit his lips. Then, he disappeared underneath the cover. Sam’s brain froze when Lucifer took him in his mouth and started to suck on him. That forked tongue of his made the blowjob like nothing Sam ever had before. And the man was good at it. In no time, all Sam’s body shivered, his nerves sparkling with electricity under his skin. It took Sam by surprise when Lucifer took him deeper down his throat without difficulty. Sam didn’t had the time to warn him before he shot his release. Lucifer moved back and picked up the last drops of cum in his mouth. He rose to Sam’s level and kissed him dirty and open mouthed. He pushed the remaining cum he had on his tongue in Sam’s mouth, making him taste his own cum. Lucifer parted from the kiss just the time to put Sam’s middle finger in his mouth and wet it. Then he kissed him again as he guided Sam’s hand to his back. Sam had never done anything like that but understood easily what Lucifer wanted. He hesitantly slid a finger in. Lucifer moaned. He rocked back on Sam’s finger as he jerked off. Their position wasn’t ideal but it seemed to be good enough for Lucifer to climax on top of Sam, shooting white ropes on his chest.

After that, Lucifer did a thing, Sam had only seen women do in porn movies. He licked his own cum of Sam’s chest, and cleaned him with his forked tongue, swallowing eagerly. When the mess had gone completely, Lucifer smirked to him and turned his back to Sam. He mumbled a goodnight in a yawn and fell asleep like nothing happened.

Sam expected the next day to be odd after the night they had together, but Lucifer didn’t mention it one time. On several occasions, he let his gaze wander on Sam’s body to tease him, but he managed to never been seen doing it and the two of them were not a single time alone together long enough to bring up the subject.

Sam and Lucifer left the party late in the night. When Sam said he was going to bed, Lucifer followed. He didn't want to wake him up after. Like the night before, Sam put on his pajamas as Lucifer simply stripped to his underwears. When they switched the light off, Sam knew there would be no way he would fall asleep. Lucifer was by his side, like the night before. He had turned his back to Sam, but it had said nothing the other night and Sam couldn't refrain from being hard at the thought of last night’s events. He tried not to shift on the bed. He could just calm down and forget it. After all, Lucifer and him didn’t mention it one time during the day.

Sam’s trail of thoughts were cut short when Lucifer pressed his ass on his groin. Like last night, he didn’t say a word. He just started to rub Sam’s erection with smooth moves of his ass. After some minutes, Lucifer put off his underwears and made Sam’s pajamas pants slid off his hips. He went on with the dry humping and put an arm backward on Sam’s neck. It felt good, Sam thought he could totally went on like that and reach his limits just by the friction of Lucifer’s body on his. The heat between them made him lightheaded and hungry for something else. He let Lucifer moved on him, keeping his hands for himself when all he wanted was to grab him and feel his skin under his touch. But Sam wasn’t sure how to properly do it, so he let Lucifer have his way like he wanted. He was so good at what he was doing anyway. Sam was reduced to a mess of moans. Lucifer arched his back, inviting silently Sam to make a move. Sam was hesitant. It felt already good like that.

“Come on, Sam. I know you’re straight and I’m just a bump on the road. I may be your only chance to do a man in your life. Don’t let it go away. Go at it. Use me. Fuck me hard on the mattress, make me take it.”

Lucifer’s dirty talk made Sam lost his common sense and he manhandled him on his fours. Sam aligned himself and pushed passed the ring of muscles. At this moment, he had to breath. The reality struck him on the face. He was having sex with another man. With Lucifer. Lucifer who was visibly losing patience.

“You want me to say it? Oh God, you didn’t even use lube. It hurts so good. You’re so thick, I’m gonna feel you for days. You drive me crazy, Sam. It feels so good. Do it again. Harder. Oh yes, harder! You want me to beg you? Fuck me!”

If he wanted it, he was gonna have it. Sam planted a hand on Lucifer’s neck and forced him to bend on the bed, his ass in the air, and pounded in him hard enough to make the bed shift with each one of his thrusts. They must have been very loud, but at least Lucifer’s cries were muffled by a pillow. Sam could hear his own animalistic groans and the sound of flesh slapping on flesh as he bottomed out. For the first time, Sam chased his own pleasure without caring for his partner. He didn’t restrain his thrusts and allowed himself to be as rough as he wanted. Lucifer’s eyes rolled in the back of his head, he never had it this bad but he liked it. When Lucifer crashed in pleasure, Sam didn’t remark it. He pounded in him until his body was satisfied and the orgasm took him. And then again until the rush faded in his system. When he finally stopped and let himself fall on top of the other man, Sam heard a guttural and satisfied laughter escape from Lucifer who breathed heavily under his weight.

The next morning, when Sam entered the kitchen, he was greeted by the most uncomfortable stare from his entire family he ever had. Lucifer was seated on a chair, a mug of coffee in front of him and a cigarette between his lips. Sam never saw anyone smoke in his parent’s home before. Lucifer took it from his mouth and exhaled a trail of smoke looking at him with a smug smile. He took a final sip of his mug and got up. When he crossed him, Lucifer winked and licked the corner of his lips. Sam swallowed hard before he had to face his parents and brother. There was no doubt of what they could have heard last night. Lucifer and him weren’t quiet at all. Maybe he was an adult now, but the look they gave him was worse than what he had when they caught him, one time, in the act, years ago, with his girlfriend of the moment.

Lucifer spent some hours again with his grandmother across the street and then Sam heard his motorcycle go. He had left for Detroit without a goodbye. Like he had said to Sam last night, just a bump on the road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam pays a visit to Lucifer in Detroit.

He had so much work, it has been month since Sam dated. He even considered going out with Becky for a moment. But that girl was too frightening. She had something crazy in her eyes when she looked at him. Anyway, work work work. All his life was reduced to it. So when his boss decided he had to go on a two days formation in another town with two of his coworkers, Sam hesitated and practically refused. Until he was told it was in Detroit.

It was where Lucifer lived. And okay, if he was honest, maybe Sam had no date at all last months because his past encounter with him has brought some questions to his mind. Maybe. Instead of explaining to his boss it was too much work, Sam persuaded himself this formation would be a good way to break his routine and breath a little. After all, it was two days out of the office, and he was going with Brady and Andy. Those guys were alright. They were good company.

Eventually, he asked his parent’s neighbor where he could find Lucifer in Detroit. If he had time to say hello, of course. The old lady smirked when she gave him an address. That was some bar Lucifer worked at or something. Sam wasn’t sure if she knew what happened between Lucifer and him at her birthday party. He wasn’t sure, he wanted to know if Lucifer told her, either.

Sam and his coworkers arrived in Detroit and found the hotel where they had to stay for their little journey. Two days and one night. Maybe he won’t have time to see Lucifer, anyway. This question kept his brain busy most of the day. It needed more attention than whatever the speakers had to teach them. At the end of the first day, Sam had finally set his mind to not bother Lucifer and spend his evening to relax in his hotel room, and enjoy the bathtub his room had. But Brady and Andy were in a different mood. They wanted to go out. As they said, they hadn’t go all the way to this big city to not enjoy it. They ate at a restaurant, and went to a bar. They drank some beers and had fun. Then Sam mentioned he knew someone in Detroit that apparently worked in a night bar. All Andy and Brady heard was “potential free booze” and that how they lost themselves in the low part of the city.

They nearly gave up, but they eventually found the bar. When they entered it, they drowned in a loud crowd. The bar wasn’t nice. It was old and dirty, it smelled funny and gross, most of the patrons were drunk or worse, the harsh music was too loud… Brady and Andy loved it immediately. They asked Sam if he could see his friend. Thanks to his height, Sam looked upon the entire bar to try to find Lucifer. He finally spotted him when he came back behind the bar from a back room, a beer keg in hands. Lucifer disappeared for a moment under the bar, then Sam saw him emerged again and pour a new beer for a customer. Sam pointed him to his coworker. If they has been surprised at first that Sam lead them to such a ratty bar, when they saw Lucifer with all his tattoos and piercings, their mouths dropped.

Sam shyness caught up with him when he witnessed Lucifer laughed from distance, and he insisted to sit at a table instead of going to salute Lucifer.

“Go say hello. And come back with some beers.” Andy said.  
“I don’t want to annoy him. He’s working.”  
“You’re ridiculous.” Brady commented. “You can’t possibly bother him. It’s his job to serve us some drinks.”

They couldn’t understand the slight panic that took over Sam. Brady sighed in exasperation and walked a straight line to the bar. In horror, Sam saw him speak to Lucifer, ordering some drinks, and then pointing to their table. Lucifer’s intense blue gaze lifted to him and a smile lighted up his face. He waved to him from the bar and Sam felt like a perfect idiot, waving back. Brady came back to their table and handed him their beer.

“Your friend says all we can drink tonight is on the house. He is pretty cool.”

Sam wanted to know what Lucifer’s said and what were his exact words, but he feared to appear weird. So he asked nothing more. And they drank. Free booze was not a wasted concept for Andy and Brady. It seemed they intended to drink all Detroit’s alcohol before they had to go to bed. The more the night went on, the more crowded the bar get, to the point that people were always touching other people wherever they were.

Suddenly a bell rang loudly, stopping Brady in his monologue about nothing. Andy lifted his head from his arms on the table where he drowsed. A tiny brunette hoped on the bar and spoke at the top of her lungs to be heard on top of the crowd’s noises.

“Ding ding everyone! For those who don’t know me, I’m Meg. And it’s time for the auction!” She announced under the cheers and happy whistles.  
“Auction for what?” Asked Brady.  
“To undress the staff.” Someone replied next to them.  
“Have I heard that right?” Andy asked suddenly totally awaken.  
“Let’s start with Lilith tonight.” The brunette said.  
“Fifty!” Someone yelled.

Brady and Andy looked at Sam like Christmas was early this year. He was sure, he would be labelled as the party animal from now on. For real, Sam had no idea it was that kind of bar. And now he had an explanation for the way the old lady smirked to him and he didn’t know where to hide. But there was an half naked woman dancing on the bar and screams of exuberant prices to undress another one, so his coworkers didn’t remarked his embarrassment.

Lucifer found his way to their table and offered them a new row of booze. Sam wanted to say something to him. He had to. But Brady shouted something first.

“Forty for Lucifer!”  
“What?” Sam asked horrified as Brady winked to him. “I think just the girls are supposed to…”

Lucifer sighed and rolled his eyes in amusement. Then, he climbed their table and started to put off his shirt. The crowd exploded in cheers when he flashed some skin and displayed his upside down cross tattoo on his back. Someone yelled another price. And someone else too. But Sam couldn’t hear them anymore. He was totally transfixed by the way Lucifer’s hips were moving sensually, dancing as he played with his belt. Lucifer teased the crowd for a moment. He popped his leather pants buttons one by one, the trail of blond hair he had on his navel going down deeper and deeper. Lucifer was commando under his pants. Sam thought he died a little at this moment. Lucifer turned his back to him and lowered his pants slowly. Sam could see the birth of his ass and he found himself drawn by how his belt slid to the curve of it.

Then Lucifer get his pants back on quickly. He put a hand on his mouth, a mocked expression of shock painting his face. He blew some kisses to the crowd and jumped off the table. He grinned to Sam and get back behind the bar to serve the patrons. The girls were still dancing naked, but Sam had forgot about them.

Two hours later, the bar was empty and closed. Lucifer helped Sam to put his two very drunk coworkers in a cab and followed them to their hotel to help him put them in their respective beds. Andy was not so much of a problem, he was asleep by the time they arrived at the hotel. But Brady wanted to fight everything and everyone. They were not too many of two to put him in bed. When his head touched the pillow, Brady blacked out, to Sam’s relief.

Sam and Lucifer found themselves, alone, in the corridor. Sam pointed to a door.

“That’s my room.”  
“Hum, let’s see then.” Lucifer said, taking the key from Sam’s hand and entering it.

Sam followed him in the dark and closed the door behind him. Lucifer turned around to look at Sam.

“So, you wanted to surprise me at work? How nice of you.”  
“I was in Detroit, so I asked where I could find you to your grandmother and… I didn’t know what you were doing for living.” Sam admitted. Lucifer smirked.  
“And she gave you this address instead of my phone number. I love this woman.” He said fondly. “Make yourself comfortable, it’s your room after all, Sam.” Lucifer added as he kicked his shoes off.

Sam hesitated. Lucifer reached on his belt, behind his back, and put a gun on the desk near Sam’s bed.

“What is that?” Sam asked startled.  
“A beretta. Mostly to protect the girls after the bar’s closure. It’s not what most people call a safe job, you know? Does that make you nervous?”

Lucifer took the gun in hand and trace Sam’s chest with the barrel. Sam’s breathing sped up. Yes, he was nervous. But it was not all. To be honest, he was aroused too.

“Undress.” Lucifer commanded.

Sam did it, taking of his white shirt and letting his slacks fall on his feet.

“All.” Lucifer clarified. “And lay over the bed.”

Sam took off his boxer brief and walked backward to the bed. All the time, he kept his eyes on the blond. Lucifer crawled on top of him. Sam hissed to the sensation of the leather of Lucifer’s pants on his naked skin. Lucifer sat on Sam and started to grind on his crotch, pointed the gun to his chest. Sam lost his breath, his hips buckled up to meet Lucifer’s moves.

“You like that, don’t you? The danger.”  
“Put that down. Before one of us gets injured.” Sam panted.  
“It’s not loaded.” Lucifer said before he took the gun off Sam’s chest and put the barrel in his mouth.

Lucifer moaned around it and Sam barely held back from coming on the point. Lucifer smirked and dropped the gun to the ground with a thud. Sam kissed him on the lips and whispered an order.

“Take off those fucking pants.”

Lucifer stood up on the bed, unbuttoned his leather pants and lowered them slowly. Too slowly for Sam’s taste, who pulled at them harshly. He sat, back on the beadhead and guided Lucifer backward on his lap. Sam guided his cock to Lucifer’s entrance. The blond grinded on him, taking him inch by inch. Sam was all moans. Lucifer felt so warm and tight around his cock. He had wait for this since that other night they fucked on his childhood bed. Hell, he had wet dreams about it so intense, he woke up in the middle of the night and had to jerk off to calm down more than once.

When Sam finally bottomed out, he held Lucifer steady and pushed up with his hips to try go even deeper. Lucifer put his arms on the bed to support himself and rode Sam hard when he allowed him to move. Sam ran his hand under Lucifer’s shirt, over his chest. Lucifer titled his head backward and groaned loudly. His moves grew more erratic. Sam trusted up with more force each time. His hands slid to Lucifer’s hips, digging in them. The slight change of angle had Lucifer screaming with each trusts, moving more sloppy than ever on Sam’s cock. Sam fell headfirst over the edge and orgasmed. He filled Lucifer with his cum burying his cock deep in him and crying his relief.

Sam’s hips pace slowed as he recovered his breath. Lucifer was still riding him in despair, sobbing.

“Sam… Ah. Sam please. Don’t…. Please, don’t stop. Sam, please.”

Sam took pity on him and wrapped his hand on Lucifer’s cock. He stroke him dirty until Lucifer climaxed, shooting white ropes of cum on his chest.

Sam slid of him under Lucifer’s weak protests. He guided him on the bed at his side and watched him come down from his high. Sam couldn’t repress the thought that Lucifer was gorgeous in post orgasm bliss. Lucifer lifted his blue gaze to Sam and sighed in contentment. Without thinking, Sam spooned him.

He couldn’t say how long they stayed like that, but when Lucifer moved to stand up, the sun has started to rise. He walked to the bathroom. Sam called him from the bed.

“I’m thirsty. Can you bring me some water please?”

Sam heard Lucifer chuckled and answered “of course, darling”. The next sounds he heard were those of the door opening and closing just after. Once more, Lucifer was gone.


End file.
